Diddy Kong Racing: A Novelization
by Uber Biz
Summary: The backstory the game doesn't show you! They even get a visit from some choice characters from other places. I tried giving the characters a bit more depth. Please enjoy and review!
1. In the Beginning

I'd like to note that I do not own Diddy Kong Racing or any of the characters in this story.

            After Wizpig took over Timber's parents' racecourse, the friends gathered together to try to beat him.  "It's all right, Pipsy," TipTup said, comforting the tiny mouse.  "We'll find Drumstick and he'll beat Wizpig.  Then you can go back to your house."  
            "Thank you," she squeaked.  "You're such a kind turtle.  Of course, I've never met a mean turtle before, um, what I mean is I've never met many turtles at all, and the turtles I have met, well, they all seem to be very nice, at least they're not really mean, of course…" TipTup let her ramble.  Ever since Wizpig evicted her and her family from the racecourse housing, she hadn't been feeling like her normal self.  TipTup turned to Diddy and the rest of the gang.  
            It really was a strange group he found himself in these days.  Bumper the badger was always keen on racing and speed.  Diddy Kong was there because he was friends with Timber, and when a friend is in trouble, Diddy will be there.  There was Pipsy the mouse, whom you have already met, and Banjo the bear.  He liked going after adventure and more often than not found more trouble than he had planned.  Conker the squirrel lived for adventure.  The peaceful life of a squirrel didn't suit him at all.  The last of the bunch, Krunch the kremling, was there by default.  He followed Diddy through the jungle and decided to stay and race to keep an eye on the meddling Kong for K. Rool, at least that was his excuse.  
            TipTup himself wasn't one to go looking for trouble, and he enjoyed his life in Boulder Canyon.  He was a turtle, for crying out loud!  Turtles don't particularly like going fast in the first place, but since Timber was his friend he would do the best he can.

            The best and fastest racer, Drumstick the chicken, had gone off to race Wizpig and try to beat him and free the racecourses.  But that had been two weeks ago and he hadn't been seen in any of the racetracks since then.  The champions of each racing world were all hypnotized by Wizpig and ordered to win at all cost.  For TipTup, the whole racing thing gave him a headache.  First you had to win in all the tracks in each world, and then you had to beat the champion.  After that, you had to do all the tracks again in a silver coin challenge.  Then you had to beat the champion again, then win a gold medal in the trophy race.  "Hey, Timber," TipTup said.  "Explain to me what a silver coin challenge is again."  Timber looked about to puke and barely got out, "Bumper, would you please tell the turtle what the heck a silver coin challenge is… again!"  
            "Sure thing," Bumper replied.  Out of all of them, Bumper was the coolest one about the whole thing.  "First of all, TupTup, you have to collect all of the silver coins that are placed throughout the course.  After all that, you've gotta come in first place.  Does that clear things up now?"  
            "Thanks Bumper.  I think I'm getting it now."  Conker scampered up to TipTup (how else do squirrels get around?).  
            "Come on TupTup," he urged.  "Diddy and I have just beaten three tracks in Dragon Forest.  Boulder Canyon is the last one left.  You know that course like the back of your, uh, flipper?"  
            "Thanks, guys, but I'm not the best.  Even Krunch could get ahead of me."  TipTup, being the self-abashing turtle he is, tried to shrug off the burden of racing under pressure.  It didn't work, though, as Krunch picked him up by the back of his shell and carried him all the way to Boulder Canyon.  
            "Everyone know that Krunch is dumb, but even Krunch know TipTop turtle best to beat this one," Krunch growled.  The rest of them nodded in agreement as Banjo dropped the nervous turtle into his hovercraft.  "In ya go, little buddy," he added.  
            As the rest backed away from the starting line, Bumper whispered to TipTup, "just do the best ya can, all right?  There's no penalty for losing.  I'm countin' on ya, we all are."  He ran from the start and joined the others in the stands.  Wizpig's minions suddenly appeared on either side of TipTup, always ready for a race, night or day, wind or rain, etc.

            From out of nowhere, a loud voice boomed, "Get ready…" TipTup leaned on the throttle.  "Go!!!"  The little turtle burst ahead and cleared the first log jump like a pro.  Two little pigs closed in and passed on the right.  "Hey!" he yelled, "This is my natural habitat, and I won't let you pollute it with your stinkin' attitudes!!"  TipTup picked up the speed zipper and flew ahead down the castle tunnel, leaving a slippery mess of oil behind him for the next piggy to slip in.  Three laps and a first place later, the mighty turtle was still gripping the steering wheel of the hovercraft, his eyes shut tight.

            "TupTup," Bumper started, tapping the turtle on the shoulder.  TipTup yelped and nearly fell out of the vehicle.  "Sorry, but I just thought you might like to know that you beat all the pigs."  TipTup looked amazed.  
            "You came in first place and opened the champion's door for us!" Timber squealed.  At the realization of that statement, the poor little nervous turtle fainted on the spot.  "I guess he couldn't handle the truth," Timber laughed.  The rest of the gang cheered, even though the hero couldn't hear, and Banjo and Krunch picked up TipTup between them and they all headed back to the main lobby.

            After TipTup came to again, it was well after dark, and everyone was in their sleeping bags already.  He walked to the edge of the lake and stared into the water.  Even after winning that race, he didn't feel very cheerful.  He knew that there were so many races to win, and just not enough time before Timber's parents returned.  "It's hopeless," he whispered to himself.  A reflection in the water to his left caught his eye.

            "No it not," Krunch replied.  "TipTop turtle beat piggies and then he will beat more piggies now."  The kremling sat down next to TipTup and patted him on the back.  
            "I thought kremlings were supposed to be mean?" TipTup asked, knowing what Diddy told him about K. Rool and his underlings.  
            "Not Krunch," he said.  "Krunch defect from K. Rool.  K. Rool not nice and not fair to kremlings.  Make them do all the dirty work.  Now Krunch help little Kong and Timber tiger.  Help turtle, too," he offered.  
            "What could anyone possibly do to help me?" TipTup asked the air.  "I'm so scared of everything and all I want to do is go and swim in my Canyon.  I was hatched there, you know."  At once, he almost regretted telling the ex-kremling that bit of information, but, amazingly, Krunch seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.  
            "Turtle right to want home back.  If K. Rool not in Crocodile Isle, Krunch would go back to home, too.  Krunch have memories of own hatching grounds, too.  Krunch not totally unfeeling.  Kong monkey not like me, but I try to be good now."  Thinking he had said too much, Krunch got up and walked back to his sleeping bag, outside the encampment the others had set up.  TipTup stayed by the lake until the sun came up over the ugly stone carving of Wizpig that had magically appeared after he took over.


	2. Breakfast and the next Race

As always, Conker woke up bright and early and hopped over to the lake to have a dip in the cool blue water before breakfast.  He spotted TipTup sitting despondently on the shore.  "What's the problem, TipTup?" he asked.  TipTup turned and smiled at Conker.  
            "Oh, nothing," he said.  "I was just thinking about yesterday."  
            "Yeah, you did a really great job on that race," Conker chattered.  "I didn't think you were going to make it for a while, but then you just zipped ahead like it was nothing out of the ordinary."  
            "Well," TipTup blushed.  "I'm sure someone could have won the race.  It really wasn't anything special.  How about a swim before breakfast?"  
            "TupTup, you sure know how to brighten a squirrel's day!"

            Pipsy awoke to the smell of frying bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with jelly.  "Who's up?" she squeaked.  There was no answer.  "I said," she shrilled in her loudest voice possible, "Who is cooking food?"  She sat up and looked over to the firepit.  Krunch was sitting with his back to Pipsy, holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.  He turned around, probably wondering what the squeaking he heard was.  
            "Oh, sorry Pipsy mouse," he stammered.  "Krunch go now.  Mouse not like Krunch so Krunch leave."  Before Pipsy could say anything else, the kremling got up and walked over to the edge of the lake.  
            "That was the strangest thing…" she thought.  Banjo, Timber, and Bumper got out of their sleeping bags and went over to the fire.  Seven plates of steaming food were laid out around the pit, and, not thinking of who prepared it, dug in and enjoyed one of the best breakfasts they had had in a long time.  TipTup and Conker woke Diddy and they all joined the group and soon ate their fill.  
            "Boy," Bumper said, "that sure was a good meal.  Who did this?"  Pipsy looked around, realized she was the only one who knew and spoke up.  
            "It was Krunch," she squeaked.  "I woke up and when he saw me, he left."  Everyone looked towards the lake and stared in wonderment at the kremling.  What a shock they must have got!  A kremling, cooking?  And good food at that!  
            "Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands," Diddy said, referring to Krunch.  "It almost seems like he wants to be good."  He looked at everyone, then at Krunch, then shook his head.  "Nah.  I've never seen a good kremling, and Krunch is no exception.  We're lucky we didn't die of food poisoning!  He's luring us into his web, and then he's going to do something really dastardly.  Believe me, I know kremlings."  The only one of the bunch who didn't really believe Diddy was TipTup.  After speaking with Krunch the night before and then seeing, no, eating, the food this morning, TipTup felt pity for the ex-kremling.  
            "So, guys," TipTup said, trying to avoid a conversation about Krunch.  "What courses are planned for today?"  Everyone looked at him.  TipTup?  Eager for a race?  Nah…  
            Banjo spoke.  "I think we should continue in Dragon Forest.  Someone should beat Smokey."  The vote was unanimous and the company walked over to collect Krunch then made their way toward Dragon Forest.

            When they arrived at the door to the course, Smokey the dragon stepped out and sort of sniffed at the rabble of sorry racers he saw before him.  "All right," he shouted.  (He wasn't really shouting, but he's a dragon, and dragons have naturally loud voices).  "Who wants to race me?  Step forward."  The company as a whole stepped back, not realizing how big or mean Smokey was.  The one who didn't was Bumper, who stood looking down at his arm, trying to pick a piece of jelly out of his fur from breakfast.  
            "Huh, wha?" he stammered.  
            "All right, badger," Smokey growled.  "You're gonna learn not to mess with dragons after this race!"  
            "But, But I…"  The group cheered as Bumper reluctantly climbed into his airplane.  "OK, but you guys better be cheerin' me the whole way."

            A voice in the air boomed, "Get Ready… Go!!!"  Bumper took off but Smokey flew ahead.  "Blast," he said to himself.  "If I don't get ahead soon, I never will!"  Bumper picked up a missile balloon.  "Now I need another for a homer."  With Smokey gaining more distance as they crossed the line for the second lap, he heard Krunch shouting above the rest.  
            "Come on, badger!  Show smelly dragon how to fly!"  With renewed hope, Bumper maneuvered around a rock pillar to pick up another missile balloon.  Sighting Smokey just up ahead, Bumper fired the homing missile.  He felt disappointment welling up until he heard a loud groan in front of him.  Bumper blasted ahead of the dragon.  Finally gaining the lead, Bumper eased through the rest of the laps to come in first place.  
            "So, you beat me," Smokey growled, with an evil gleam in his eye.  "Now you have to go through all the tracks again, but this time ya gotta collect all the silver coins in each one!  Come back when you finish… If you ever do!!"  He flew into the forest, laughing hideously.

            "That was the greatest victory since Pipsy beat Tricky Triceratops in Dino Domain," Timber cried.  "I think we ought to spend the rest of the day at the beach.  We've had too much racing these past three days, and we're all worn out.  It's time we took a day off!"  Everyone agreed and they ran off to Sherbet Island.


	3. Unexpected Guests

            Pipsy, Bumper, and TipTup sat in the shade as Banjo and Conker played volleyball against Diddy and Timber.  Krunch swam lazily in the sun-warmed water, enjoying himself thoroughly.  "You know," Pispsy started, "I almost feel sorry for the poor kremling.  No one ever pays any attention to him and he's by himself all day long."  
            "Maybe we should go swimming, so he doesn't feel so alone today," TipTup suggested.  
            "Nah," Bumper answered.  "If we did that, he'd jump out of the water, say something like 'I sorry, Krunch go somewhere else,' and go sit in the shade."  Pipsy and TipTup knew it was the truth, so the three friends sat there and watched as Krunch swam contentedly in the clear water.

            The sun was low on the horizon and Banjo started a fire to cook some hamburgers for dinner.  The seven friends sat around the fire, talking happily about their time at the beach.  Krunch sat under a tree, outside the circle of light and warmth from the fire.  Being alone so much gave him too much time to think, he thought.  "Krunch want to help, but monkey Kong not want Krunch to help.  TupTop turtle nice to Krunch.  Timber tiger not like Krunch, and not do bear or squirrel, either.  Mousy, Krunch do not know about.  Krunch want mousy to like him; Krunch like miss mousy.  Krunch like badger, too.  Bumper not mean to Krunch like monkey is.  What's a kremling to do?"  The kremling watched the happy group as they chatted and laughed about the good times they've had together.  "Krunch never fit in.  Krunch should go back to K. Rool's jungle."

            "Krunch should learn to speak in first person," a voice behind him whispered harshly.  Krunch spun around and found himself facing a tall, dark-cloaked figure pointing a broad sword straight at him.  
            "Help!" Krunch yelled, "someone help poor Krunch!"  As the group by the fire turned around, the figure sheathed his sword, grabbed Krunch's arms and put a dagger to the kremling's throat.  
            "Don't anybody move," the figure said.  Timber, TipTup, and Bumper, who were standing to go to Krunch's rescue, stopped as they realized that the kremling's life was in danger.  Besides that, the figure was twice as tall as any of them.  "I don't mean to hurt any of you," it said.  "I came seeking help."  The figure pulled the hood back from his head.  A face with high cheekbones and fine, almost pointed features, and deep blue eyes were revealed.  Wisps of blonde hair fell down over his left eye from under a forest green cap, which did not quite cover a set of pointed ears.  "My name is Link and I have traveled a great distance to face an old foe."  He let Krunch go and the kremling ran straight into the group, toppling Banjo and Timber.  "Two of my dearest friends have come with me as well."  As he said this, a small green dinosaur wearing red boots shuffled out of the trees, followed by a mustached man wearing green overalls and a green cap with the letter "L" on it.  "This is Yoshi and Luigi."  Timber struggled to his feet.  
            "If you're looking for help," the little tiger said, "then this foe you're looking for must be very difficult to beat."  Link nodded.  
            "Yes, he is.  He ravaged the kingdom of Hyrule, where I am from, he trampled the Mushroom Kingdom where Luigi is from, and Yoshi is without a home for this foe has totally sunk Yoster's Isle.  His name is Wizpig."  When Link said that name, the group of animals shuddered.  
            "He's here!" Pipsy squeaked.  "We're trying to get rid of him before Timber's parents come back.  He's very mean, and he kicked me and TipTup out of our homes and he took over all the racetracks, and he won't leave until we win all of them and then we have to win a race against him."  This admission had left the little mouse out of breath and she leaned on TipTup for support.  
            "Then I have come to the right place.  I hereby pledge my assistance in beating Wizpig."  Luigi stepped forward.  
            "I speak for Yoshi as well when I say that we will do anything we can to help you."  Yoshi made a little chirruping noise and smiled.  
            "What did he say?"  Link asked Luigi.  
            "Oh, he said that on Yoster's Isle all the yoshis liked to race.  It's their favorite pastime."  Yoshi smiled again and jumped up and down.  Luigi laughed as he translated Yoshi's comment.  "He also said that he's going to win the next race!"  The animals all cheered and gathered around Yoshi, asking him questions even though they wouldn't understand his answers.  Link pulled Luigi aside.  
            "Do you think it was a good idea to bring Yoshi with us?  I mean, Wizpig sank the entire island; Yoshi is the last yoshi in the world, besides the three eggs he saved.  He should be in the Mushroom Kingdom with your brother Mario guarding the last of the Yoshi civilization."  Luigi gave a knowing nod.  
            "I know, but this is what Yoshi wanted to do.  He wanted to make sure that Wizpig was taken care of for good."  Link gave a resigned sigh.  
            "I've said it before, but so be it.  If something happens to Yoshi, though, I honestly don't know what will happen to those eggs.  No one else knows how to take care of baby yoshis except a yoshi."  The tall elf gazed into the sky at the moon as Luigi walked back to the crowd and Yoshi.  A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he hastily brushed it away.  Link walked over to the group and addressed Luigi.  "Take Yoshi back to the camp and bring our things over here."  He looked to the animals.  "We might as well get to know each other better."  They all looked nervously from one to each other and then Bumper spoke up.

            "Ok, Link.  After Luigi and Yoshi come back we can roast marshmallows!"  At that, the animals rushed back to the fire.  Only TipTup and Bumper stayed back, with Link.

            "They get excited so easily," Link commented.  
            "That's for sure," TipTup added.  The three of them started to walk slowly towards the fire.  "Do you really think that we could beat Wizpig if we all worked together?"  Link nodded and looked down at the turtle.  
            "Of course I do.  You all look like you've had a lot of racing experience and I know that Yoshi was the best racer on the island."  Link winced when he mentioned Yoshi's home.  
            "Is it true, that Yoshi's island sank?" Bumper asked.  
            "Yes, it is," Link answered.  "Please don't mention it when he's around, even though I think I'm more upset about it than Yoshi is."  TipTup pulled on Link's sleeve and stared up at the elf.  
            "Is he the last yoshi?"  Link sighed.  
            "Fortunately not," Link tried to smile.  "He was elsewhere when the island sank and he had three yoshi eggs with him.  It's a strange ritual.  The eggs are taken to far away places before they hatch.  I don't know the meaning of this gesture, but it's very important to the yoshis."

            Yoshi and Luigi met the group back at the fire and joined in the marshmallow roast.  Everyone talked far into the night, even Krunch.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

            The sun rose bright and early and spread her warm rays over the sleeping racers.  Link sat up slowly and saw that Tip Tup and Yoshi were already having fun jumping in and out of the already warm ocean.  "It's good to see Yoshi having such a good time," Luigi said, walking up behind Link.  
            "I know," Link replied.  "He was so sad before, but he seems right at home here."  One by one the animals got up.  Yoshi and Tip Tup ran back and joined the group for a hardy breakfast that Luigi cooked up.  
            "You sure do cook a mean breakfast, Luigi," Diddy commented.  Everyone else just nodded because they were too busy eating.  All that was heard for a long while was the munching and crunching of hungry animals eating the best breakfast they had ever had.  When they had finally finished, they all laid back in great fullness.

            "Do you cook like that all the time?" Timber asked Luigi.  Luigi chuckled.

            "Why of course!" he answered.  "You should see my brother, Mario.  He's gotten very large because of my cooking!"  Yoshi chirruped, admonishing Luigi for talking about his brother like that, but smiled in spite of himself.  The Link and the other animals just laughed.

            "Which brings to light the age old mystery of why Luigi is so skinny!" Link added.  The animals laughed even harder.  After everyone had calmed down, Timber sprung up: a revelation had just hit him.

            "Oh my gosh, you guys!" he squealed.  "My parents are going to be home in less that two weeks!"  He looked around at the others as they realized the enormity of his statement.  They had only freed one of the race worlds and half freed another.  There were still two and a half worlds to win!  Yoshi jumped up and chirruped and even gave a little roar.  Luigi translated.

            "He said in that case, we better get racing!"  The animals cheered loudly until Timber calmed them down.

            "Wait, guys," he said thoughtfully.  "Does anyone really know what happened to Drumstick?"  The animals all looked at each other, shaking their heads in uncertainty.  Yoshi chirruped questioningly.  Luigi translated.

            "He wants to know who Drumstick is."  Luigi asked for himself and Link, too.  They were newcomers and didn't know the goings-on on the racetrack.              Pipsy perked up and squeaked her loudest so everyone could hear her.

            "Drumstick was the best racer here.  He went to try and beat Wizpig and he never came back.  Wizpig is still here and now we're trying to get to him so he'll leave the racetrack before Timber's parents get back."  She took a deep breath, as she had used only one for that long speech.  Tip Tup nodded.

            "She's right.  Drumstick never came back and we have no idea where he went."  Link was thoughtful for a second.

            "If we split up, half of us try and find this Drumstick, and the other half keep racing, we may get to Wizpig even faster."  Link took a moment and wrote down the names of all the animals in the sand.  "Ok, who are the better racers?  The others will go and look for Drumstick."  The animals nodded their agreement.  "Yoshi will stay and race, and Luigi will stay to translate when necessary."  He crossed Yoshi and Luigi off the list and ushered them to one side.  Bumper spoke up.

            "Pipsy has proven herself more than once.  She should race."  Pipsy turned a deep shade of red at this announcement.  Link nodded and crossed her name off the list.  The little mouse joined Yoshi and Luigi.  Bumper pushed Tip Tup forward as he spoke again.  "Tip Tup should race, too.  He doesn't look it, but he can be very aggressive behind the wheel."  Tip Tup jumped back with a look of horror on his face.

            "Oh no," he whined.  "No way.  I'm not going…"  Link chuckled as he crossed Tip Tup off the list.  He waved the nervous turtle to where the other racers were standing.  Link hadn't been around long enough to witness the animals' racing skills, so he had to trust Bumper's word.  Bumper continued.

            "Diddy is a pretty decent racer, too.  So is Conker."  Link crossed the names off.  The elf stood.

            "Well, I guess that's it.  The rest of us will go and search for Drumstick."  Link read the remaining names.  "Bumper, Timber, Banjo, Krunch, and m…"  Diddy interrupted when he mentioned the kremling.

            "No way.  Either Krunch will race with us, or I'm looking for Drumstick."  Link looked at the little Kong questioningly.  Diddy continued to explain.  "He's in league with my family's arch-enemy.  I want to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get away with any information."  Link looked at Krunch, who had sidled back behind Bumper.  The elf didn't think that the kremling could do too much harm, but he decided to humor the Kong.  He turned to Bumper, who seemed to be the deciding power in the group.

            "Who's the better racer, Diddy or Conker?"  Bumper thought for a moment before he answered.

            "They're both pretty good, but I'd have to say Diddy."  Conker looked a bit dejected.  "Besides," he added, "Conker knows his way around the island as good as Timber, maybe better.  He knows all the ins and outs of every nook and cranny.  Surely he's better suited to search for Drumstick."  Conker replaced his despondent look with a huge smile and scampered over next to Timber.  Link almost laughed at the squirrel's quick mood change and the badger's close call with Conker's wrath for saying he wasn't a good racer.

            "Ok," Link said, "Krunch, Diddy, Tip Tup, Pipsy, Luigi, and Yoshi will stay and race while Conker, Timber, Banjo, Bumper, and I go look for Drumstick."  The animals cheered and wished each other luck.  The racers headed off towards Dragon Forest while the searchers made their way to the main lobby.


	5. Hollow Answers and Diddy's Lesson

            When they had cleared the tunnel from the beach, Conker perked up with a brilliant idea.  (At least he thought so).  "Hey guys," he said, "why don't we ask Taj?  Maybe he knows something about Drumstick's whereabouts."  Link could only nod as he followed the animals to the center of the main lobby where a huge tile mosaic of the elephant genie was set in the grass.

            They were in the center of the mosaic when the light around them started to shimmer.  A voice with a heavy Indian accent spoke.  "Hello friend.  I am the genie of the island.  How can I help you?"  Timber and the others inhaled sharply as a blue elephant wearing a red vest and turban appeared in front of them.  Link was the first one to recover.

            "Uh, we umh," he started, unsure of how to address a genie, having never met one before.  "We were wondering if you could tell us what happened to Drumstick?"  The animals nodded.  Taj closed his eyes and seemed to be deep in thought.  Banjo was about to tap the strange Hindu guy when Taj suddenly opened his eyes.  Banjo jumped back, thoroughly startled.

            "I cannot tell you exactly what happened, for I do not know."  The animals looked disappointed.  "But," he continued, "I can give you a hint."  They nodded their heads in anticipation.  "Frogs."

            "Frogs?" Timber said confusedly.  The genie nodded.

            "Yes, frogs.  Can I help you further?"

            "No, I suppose not," the tiger said, downheartedly.

            "Bye bye for now."  Taj disappeared in a puff of smoke.  Timber looked to the others.

            "Well, that wasn't very helpful, was it?"  Link was thoughtful for a moment.  "Do you have an idea?" he asked hopefully.

            "Maybe," Link mumbled.  They started walking towards the lake.

*          *          *          *          *

Meanwhile, the racers were making their way towards Dragon Forest.  They walked through the tunnel and Yoshi became giddy with excitement and anticipation.  Luigi tried to calm the happy dino.  "Whoa, Yoshi, calm down little buddy!"  Yoshi chirruped enthusiastically.  Luigi laughed.

"What did he say?" Pipsy squeaked.  The small mouse had become quite on edge because of Yoshi's hopping and twirling and dancing.

"He said that he's very ready for this race and he knows he's going to win," Luigi translated.  The animals cheered, all except Krunch.  He knew he was only with the racers because of Diddy.  The Kong still didn't trust him; but why should he?  Wasn't he still a Kremling?  Diddy had every right to believe that Krunch was still working for K. Rool.  He felt even worse when Diddy suddenly turned towards him.

"I don't want you messing things up, so stay quiet and away from everybody else when Yoshi is racing," he said angrily.  Krunch cast his eyes down as he moped to the far end of the bleachers.  They had entered the Haunted Woods and Yoshi was getting situated in the bright red car he had chosen.  'Number eleven,' Krunch thought.  'Lucky number. Yoshi sure to win with eleven.'  He sat down and clasped his hands on his knees.

"Now remember Yoshi," Tip Tup reminded him, "you have to get all the silver coins in three laps and win!"  Yoshi said nothing as he revved the motor. Seven of Wizpig's minions drove up to the start.  Yoshi looked at them with disgust.  He squeaked faintly.  Luigi translated.

"He said 'No problem.  This will be a piece of cake.'"  Tip Tup and Pipsy danced around and chanted Yoshi's name.  Diddy was doing cartwheels around the spinning pair.  Luigi just smiled and wished Yoshi luck. 

"Ready…Go!"  Yoshi was off in a flash and was ahead in no time.

"The silver coins!" Tip Tup shouted.  Yoshi gave a nod and zipped around the fountain and barreled down the first tunnel.  He was soon out of sight of the stands.  The animals didn't stop cheering.  When he came around for the first lap, the scoreboard had all eight coins lit up.  The animals cheered even louder, but Luigi fell off the bench he was laughing so hard.  Yoshi, crossing the line, was being chased by a ghost from the final tunnel.  The poor dino looked like he wanted to jump out of the car and run into the stands.  The animals gasped as Yoshi went even faster.  "He'll be done in no time!" Tip Tup gurgled out over fits of laughter.  The end of the third lap came around and Yoshi was still being pursued by the wrathful ghost.  He was so surprised that the ghost had suddenly disappeared that he looked to Luigi and didn't watch where he was going.  "Watch out!"  The shiny red number eleven splashed into the spouting fountain.

Tip Tup, Pipsy, Diddy, and Luigi were exhausted from laughing so hard; they couldn't even get up to see if Yoshi was ok.  Krunch, however, sprung from his seat and ran to the edge of the fountain.  Something reached up and pulled him in.  The others could do nothing but watch in amazement as Yoshi and Krunch dipped and dived to retrieve the eight coins that had sunk to the bottom of the fountain.  The animals, having recovered their sanity, made their way to the fountain.  Diddy watched in horror as Krunch and Yoshi splashed and cavorted in the water as if they were friends all along.

"Yoshi!" Diddy yelled.  "Get out of there! Krunch is bad, there's no telling what he'll do!"  Yoshi jumped out, but stood directly in front of Diddy and did some yelling of his own.  Luigi translated.

"He says that Krunch isn't bad and that he was helping him get all the coins.  Then they were just playing.  Yoshi loves to swim and so does Krunch."  Diddy looked at Yoshi in amazement.  Through all of this, Tip Tup watched Krunch slink away to where he was originally sitting in the bleachers.  Yoshi continued and Luigi translated, "he says that just because all the kremlings you know are bad doesn't mean that Krunch is."  Yoshi stomped away towards where Krunch was sitting forlornly.  Luigi looked at Diddy.  "I don't know much about you or the 'kremlings', but I think Yoshi is right."  Diddy sat down on the nearby bleachers and stared at the ground.

"I know, but a lifetime of fighting evil kremlings…I guess I'm a little biased."  Luigi nodded and patted Diddy reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Diddy. There are still a lot of races to get through."  Diddy looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win the next one!"


End file.
